Aus der Asche
by Ron0903
Summary: Erweitert auf eine vollständige Story, ab Jahr 4. Grauer Harry, Anti-Dumbledore. Das Rating ist nicht ohne Grund auf M gesetzt. Unter Revision für die nächsten 2 Wochen da mit dem Zwischenergebnis nicht zufrieden.
1. Prolog

Zum förmlichen: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter, verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld und würde es auch nie annehmen. Die Harry Potter Welt ist geistiges Eigentum von Joane K. Rowling und allen die sich glücklich schätzen können sich die Rechte leisten zu können. Einzig die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir.

Willkommen zu diesem kleinen Experiment, dies sind die ersten drei Seiten einer längeren Story die auf einem halbwegs guten Weg der Produktion ist. Ich bin mir allerdings unschlüssig ob ich daran weiterarbeiten soll.

Das Projekt würde sich über 3 Hogwartsjahre erstrecken hätte also das Potential zu einer langen Story und würde im späteren Verlauf sehr stark AU-Lastig werden.

Sollte es Leute geben die sich für diese Story interessieren werde ich daraus eine größere Story machen. Ansonsten kann dieser Teaser als ein 'was wäre wenn' betrachtet werden :)

Aus der Asche Teaser:

Auch nach all den Jahren sind die Spuren immer noch zu erkennen, so viele Familien wurden ausgelöscht, Freunde wurden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Die Gesellschaft die wir in Jahrhunderte langer Arbeit aufgebaut hatten zerfiel in wenigen Jahren in Anarchie. Was nach dem großen Krieg übrigblieb war nicht mehr als ein Scherbenhaufen...

Tomas. J. Anderson eine Chronik der dunklen Jahre 1. Kapitel

London 2005

Prolog:

1. Juli 1994, eine Woche nach den Ereignissen auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton:

Cornelius Osworld Fudge hasste Hochzeiten, er verabscheute alle Arten von Festen aber das gehörte zum Berufsrisiko eines Politikers. Die immer wiederkehrenden Rituale, die belanglose Plauderei, die hohlen Phrasen.

Der heutige Abend war keine Ausnahme aber es ging schließlich um einen seiner fähigsten Nachwuchsmitarbeiter.

Eine Karriere die fast schon am Ende war bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte und der er neues Leben eingehaucht hatte. Percy Weasley war diszipliniert, motiviert und dem Ministerium absolut ergeben aus diesem Stoff konnte man mit der richtigen Technik einen fähigen Abteilungsleiter, vielleicht sogar den nächsten Minister formen.

Und da war natürlich noch der Keil den er in seine Familie treiben würde. Es war ein Geniestreich gewesen Weasley dafür einzusetzen die stärksten Befürworter Dumbledores zu schwächen.

Dumbledore, wenn er daran dachte war es fast schon komisch. Als er vor 12 Jahren Minister geworden war hatte er den alten Mann vergöttert, er war alles gewesen wofür das Ministerium hätte stehen sollen. Aber mit jedem Jahr war er der Wahrheit einen Schritt nähergekommen. Dumbledore war mehr als nur eine Lichtgestalt, er war gleichzeitig auch das größte Problem des Ministeriums.

Seine Reformen gefährdeten die Machtverhältnisse die diese Gesellschaft zusammen hielten.

Gleiche Rechte für alle egal ob Werwolf, Muggelgeborene oder Reinblut !

Demokratische Wahlen des Ministers !

Auroren außerhalb der Kontrolle des Ministers !

Das war schlichtweg Wahnsinn, ein Albtraum für jeden aufrechten Magier und er war mehr als das, er war nicht umsonst der siebte Lord of Fudge.

Dumbledores letzter Versuch hatte dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen. Er behauptete öffentlich das er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf wieder da sei. Ganz abgesehen von dieser dreisten Lüge riskierte er die öffentliche Ordnung die er so mühsam wieder aufgebaut hatte. Wäre nur ein Wort davon in die Presse gekommen, die Panik wäre unvermeidbar gewesen. Nein der alte Narr war komplett irre geworden. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit, er hatte ihn kaltgestellt. Seine Presseabteilung hatte bereits hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und in den nächsten Wochen würde die Gerüchte überhand nehmen.

Aber das war Zukunftsmusik, er musste sich auf das Fest konzentrieren. Großzügigerweise hatte er einen kleinen Ballsaal in den oberen Stockwerken des Ministeriums zur Verfügung gestellt, schließlich waren sowohl Weasley als auch Miss Clearwater vielversprechende Nachwuchskräfte. Die Auswahl der Gäste war eindeutig Ministeriumslastig, jeder Abteilungsleiter, Vizeabteilungsleiter und Angestellte der etwas auf sich hielt hatte seine Aufwartung gemacht, einzig Dumbledore, seine Anhänger und Amelia Bones fehlten. Die Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung hatte vermutlich besseres zu tun und hatte sich auch nie um die Politik innerhalb des Ministeriums gekümmert. Andernfalls wäre sie bei den Wahlen vor 12 Jahren eine ernsthafte Gefahr gewesen. So aber hatte sie ihren Weg genommen, erst als Aurorin, mit 30 war sie schließlich zur Leiterin des Aurorenbüros aufgestiegen und keine 2 Jahre später nach seiner eigenen Wahl auf den freigewordenen Platz in der magischen Strafverfolgung aufgestiegen. Eine Bilderbuchkarriere und sie war rundum zufrieden mit ihrem Job, eine bessere Besetzung war kaum möglich.

Die Feier gewann allmählich an Fahrt und die ersten Kontakte wurden am Buffet geknüpft. Es würde nicht mehr lange bis zum Höhepunkt des Abends dauern.

Plötzlich wurde die leichte Konversation von dem plötzlichen Aufspielen der Musiker unterbrochen.

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit sich zu fragen was das sollte als auch schon die erste Flüche umher flogen. Der große Kamin am Ende des Saals entflammte sich ohne scheinbares zutun und keine Sekunden später kamen die ersten Angreifer über das Flohnetzwerk.

Sie alle trugen schwarze Kapuzenumhänge und ihre Gesichter wurden von weißen Masken geschützt. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben aber wer führte diese Todesser an ? Wer wenn nicht... nein das war unmöglich, es war einfach nicht möglich.

Er versuchte seinen Portschlüssel zu aktivieren, nur um festzustellen das er nutzlos war.

Er saß in einer perfekt konstruierten Falle.

Der wenige Widerstand erlahmte schnell und als die dritte Welle aus dem Kamin auftauchte hatten sich die meisten Ministeriellen bereits in ihr Schicksal ergeben.

Er führte die Welle an, alles an ihm war so wie man es sich erzählte. Die Nase zu nüstern deformiert, der Kopf kahl, die Haut aschfahl und die rot glühenden Augen die alles zu verzehren schienen. Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich.

Augenblicklich fielen die Todesser auf die Knie.

„ Erhebt euch." Selbst seine Stimme hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der einer Schlange als mit einem Menschen.

Wie ein Mann erhoben sich die Todesser und stellten sich in einem großen Block hinter ihrem Lord auf.

„ Minister, wie schön das sie es einrichten konnten und sie haben Gäste mitgebracht." Voldemort Mund verzog sich zu einer gräßlichen Imitation eines Lächelns.

„ Seht meine Freunde, eine Feier für unsere glückliche Wiedervereinigung und das Ministerium als Geschenk dazu was sagt man dazu ?" Nicht wenige Todesser begannen höhnisch zu lachen und nicht einer von ihnen musste es spielen. Tatsächlich er hatte ihm das Ministerium auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert, er hätte auf den alten Mann hören sollen aber wer hätte so etwas kommen sehen können ? Es war bekannt das kein Zauber die Toten zurückholen konnte und doch stand der Beweis vor ihm.

„ Keine letzten Worte Fudge ? Kein mitleidiges Flehen um Gnade ?"  
„ Nicht für sie, das Ministerium mag fallen aber wir werden nicht aufhören zu kämpfen." Spie der Minister in dem Wissen das er so oder so sterben würde.

Der dunkle Lord war nicht beeindruckt, im Gegenteil. Er lachte, es war ein kaltes, emotionsloses Lachen das alle Geräusche zum Schweigen brachte.

„ Sie waren hilfreich Fudge deswegen verzeihe ich diese Torheit. Sie waren es der diesen Abend erst möglich gemacht haben, sie waren es der Lucius hier die Macht gab diesen Abend vorzubereiten und sie werden es sein der das Ende des Ministeriums besiegelt.

Ich gebe ihnen diese eine Chance, schließen sie sich meinen Reihen an und sie werden verschont."  
Vor seinen Augen spielten sich die Möglichkeiten ab. Er würde seine Macht verlieren, würde nur noch einer unter vielen sein und in die Geschichtsbücher als der Mann eingehen der Voldemort zum Sieg verholfen hatte, ganz so Dumbledore es gesagt hatte.

Oder aber er würde für das sterben für das er immer eingestanden hatte. Für das Ministerium, für die öffentliche Ordnung, für die Abkehr von Königen und Tyrannen. „ Eher sterbe ich als das ich mich einem Tyrannen unterordne."

„ Dann soll es wohl so sein. Avada Kedavra !"

Der grüne Blitz war das letzte was Fudge in seinem Leben sehen würde, in dem Gewissen als aufrechter Mann gestorben zu sein wie es sich für den siebten Lord of Fudge geziemte...


	2. Kapitel 1 Blutnacht

Die Blutnacht markierte den Beginn des Krieges und gleichzeitig die schwerste Niederlage der Allianz, jener Angriff kostete über 400 Männer und Frauen das Leben, niemand erfuhr Milde, niemand erfuhr Gnade.

Der zweite Blutkrieg, London 2008.

Kapitel 1 Blutnacht:

Mit einem Satz war Harry James Potter wach, sein Schlaf war durchfurcht von Albträumen seit er mit ansehen musste wie Cedrig Diggory sterben musste, seit Lord Voldemort wieder unter den Lebenden war.

Nicht das Albträume eine neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen wäre. Nein seit seinem Einzug im Ligusterweg war jeder Tag ein einziger Albtraum gewesen.

Doch diese Nacht war anders gewesen, zuerst war es der übliche Friedhofsalbtraum gewesen aber mit einem mal war er in einen Saal voller Menschen gesprungen. Er hatte mitansehen müssen wie Voldemort und seine Anhänger einen nach dem anderen Ermordet hatten.

Er wusste mit tödlicher Sicherheit das das kein Traum gewesen war und er wusste auch das Voldemort noch mehr Angriffe plante.

Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu, er musste aus dem Ligusterweg verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich.

Wenn es Voldemort schaffte ins Ministerium zu kommen würden auch die Schutzzauber um den Ligusterweg nicht lange halten.

Die Frage war nur wohin ? Hogwarts war zu weit, selbst mit dem Besen würde er Stunden dafür brauchen, nein er brauchte ein Versteck das er noch im Schutz der Nacht erreichen konnte.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, der Fuchsbau. Es waren nur 3 Grafschaften, das konnte er in 2 bis 3 Stunden schaffen. Mit schnellen Schwüngen seines Stabes ließ er den Koffer selbst packen, er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich um den Missbrauch der Magie minderjähriger zu kümmern, abgesehen davon das es jetzt vermutlich niemanden mehr gab der dieses Gesetz überwachte.

In weniger als 5 Minuten war alles gepackt, er ließ Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig, warf einen schweren Wintermantel mit Kapuze über, stieß das Fenster auf und verschwand in die Nacht.

Es war wie eine Befreiung, frei von den Dursleys, frei von dem Gefängnis das ihn 14 Jahre zurückgehalten hatte, frei von den Schlägen, von den Misshandlungen, frei von den verbalen Attacken.

Hier oben konnte ihm niemand etwas befehlen und das war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Er konnte den Besen allerdings nicht auf Top-Speed beschleunigen, er ließ Hedwig vorfliegen. Er wusste zwar ungefähr wo der Fuchsbau lag aber ohne Karte und in dunkelster Nacht würde es unmöglich sein ihn zu finden. Hedwig hingegen hatte diese Strecke bereits unzählige male geflogen und war mit dem weißen Gefieder selbst im fahlen Mondlicht klar zu erkennen.

Es würde nur eine Frage von Stunden sein bis er an dem Ort ankommen würde den er schon immer neben Hogwarts als sein Zuhause angesehen hatte.

Das würde der beste Sommer seines Lebens werden.

Schloss Hogwarts:

Ein gellender Alarm durchschnitt die Stille die normalerweise über dem Schloss lag. Das provisorische Hauptquartier des neu gegründeten Phönix-Ordens war in heller Aufregung, niemand wusste genau was dieser Alarm zu bedeuten hatte aber was es auch immer, es musste von größter Wichtigkeit sein.

Albus Dumbledore fühlte sich davon bestätigt als sein Kamin aufflammte kaum das er aus seinem Studierzimmer gestürmt kam.

Nacheinander stiegen zwei dutzend Auroren und eine Frau um die 40 aus dem Kamin und machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe den Staub aus ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen.

„ Amelia wa..."  
„ Phönix Rot, das Ministerium ist gefallen. Wir wurden nur vorgewarnt weil alle Kamine im Ministerium mit Aktivierungsmeldern versehen sind."  
„ Der Minister ?"  
„ Tod, zusammen mit den meisten Abteilungsleitern."  
„ Verdammt, er handelt schneller als ich dachte."  
„ Was geschieht jetzt ?"  
„ Wir werden kämpfen, was sonst ? Der Orden des Phönix ist neugegründet worden und wenn es nötig werden sollte werden wir bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen."  
„ Das wollte ich hören, meine Männer werden versuchen so viele Auroren aufzutreiben wie möglich."  
„ Glänzend, wir werden jeden Mann brauchen können. Der Sturm mag plötzlich gekommen sein aber wir sind vorbereitet. Entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss den Orden zusammenrufen, Treffen in einer halben Stunde in der großen Halle."

Noch während die Auroren den Kamin wieder betraten rief Dumbledore seinen Phönix zu sich.  
„ Es muss eine Warnung verbreitet werden." Der Phönix nickte, eine seltsame Geste die der Schulleiter bisher nur bei Phönixen und einigen wenigen Eulen gesehen hatte, und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später begannen die Geräte auf seinem Schreibtisch verrückt zu spielen, genauer das Kontrollgerät für den Blutschutz des Ligusterwegs. In rascher Folge sprang die Anzeige von Grün auf Blau, dann auf Rot und schließlich auf Schwarz. Dumbledore wusste es gab nur eine Erkärung dafür, der Blutschutz hatte versagt.

Ligusterweg:

Mit einem lauten Ploppen tauchten sie aus dem Nichts auf, 4 ausgewählte Todesser und der dunkle Lord persönlich. Sie bildeten die einzige weitere Angriffstruppe dieser Nacht, sie wollten dafür sorgten das die Nachricht von der Niederlage alle erreichte bevor sie starben. Wenn sie schließlich starben sollte die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit sie bereits beherrschen.

Heute Nacht würde die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt vernichtet werden.

Der lächerliche Blutschutz war aufgehoben worden als Potters Blut für das Ritual verwendet worden war das ihm seinen Körper zurück gab.

Mit dem Fall des Ministeriums waren auch die letzten Hürden gefallen, ohne Probleme erreichten die fünf den Vorgarten des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4.

„ Brennt es nieder, wenn jemand versucht zu entkommen, tötet ihn." Die vier Todesser nickten und bezogen ihre Posten, sie alle waren schon im ersten Krieg in seinem innersten Zirkel gewesen, das war keine Frage der Loyalität sondern der Macht und des Einflusses. Jeder von ihnen war seiner ständigen Beobachtung ausgesetzt, ein Fehltritt und die Strafe war unvermeidbar. Es gab keine höhere Ehre aber viele Todesser hätten trotzdem lieber auf diese Ehre verzichtet.

Normalerweise brauchte es 12 Todesser um ein Haus in Brand zu setzen, diese vier hätten es ohne Probleme geschafft. Diesmal jedoch war es etwas besonderes, diesmal musste das Feuer besonders prächtig sein.

Der Flammenzauber traf den ersten Stock und innerhalb einer Sekunde loderte das Feuer so prächtig als wenn es schon Stunden wüten würde.

Zu fünft beschworen sie ein dunkles Mal das man noch in 50 Kilometern Entfernung erkennen würde und das Hoch am Himmel stand.

Sie warteten bis das Gebäude auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war bevor Voldemort nickte. Ihr Werk war vollbracht, die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt zerstört. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen das der Kampf gerade erst begonnen hatte.

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore musste sich zusammenreißen, all die Blicke die auf ihm ruhten. Blicke voller Hoffnung aber auch Furcht spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern. Es waren mehr als er erwartet, ja sogar mehr als er gehofft hatte. Fast das ganze Aurorenkorp hatte den Sturz des Ministeriums überlebt, der gesamte alte Orden war erschienen und auch einige neue Gesichter.

„ Phönixe, die Lage ist ernst, ernster als sie jemals war. Heute Nacht ist das Ministerium gefallen. Minister Fudge ist Tod ebenso die meisten Mitglieder des Regierungsapparats." Wispern erfüllte die Halle nach diesen Worten aber viele hatten es bereits erwartet, die Anwesenheit der Auroren sprach eine deutliche Sprache.

„ Wir sind in diesem Krieg auf uns gestellt aber wir haben ihn bereits einmal geschlagen und wir können es wieder tun." Das Wispern wurde lauter.

„ Was ist mit Potter ?" Kam es von einem der Auroren,

„ Es gab heute Nacht einen zweiten Angriff auf den Ligusterweg. Die Leichen sind restlos verbrannt, wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob Harry Potter noch lebt."

Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche.

„ Wir müssen von dem schlimmsten ausgehen, Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch und wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten wird er die Magische Welt in einer Woche unter Kontrolle haben und vor Hogwarts stehen."  
„ Und wie sollen wir ihn jetzt noch aufhalten ? Da draußen wird morgen Anarchie herrschen, die werden uns genauso angreifen wie die Todesser und ohne Potter..:"  
„ Wir wissen nicht ob er tot ist." Mischte sich die aufgebrachte Stimme von Molly Weasley ein.

„ Und wie soll er das überlebt haben häh ? Er hat vielleicht einen Todesfluch überlebt aber nicht Unverwundbar !" Brüllte der Auror zurück.

„ Das bringt nichts, wir müssen uns mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das wir derzeit die einzigen sind die stark genug Voldemort Paroli zu bieten. Morgen werden wir eine Armee haben die die wichtigsten Punkte der Magischen Welt angreifen wird. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten..."

Es versprach ein langer Abend zu werden und die meisten hörten sowieso nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, in der Geschichte würde dies als eine der längsten Nächte eingehen, die Blutnacht...


	3. Kapitel 2 ein neuer Morgen

Reviewzeit, schön das es doch einige Leser gibt die sich für diese Story bereits in ihrem frühen Stadium interessieren :)

all, Slashstorys wird es bei mir wohl nie geben. Soweit kann ich also schon einmal beruhigen.

Forrest, schön das du wieder dabei bist, ja die Wölfe werden auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt. Spätestens im Juni wird es an dieser Front weitergehen.

Alter Muggel, eine gewisse Grundplanung besteht bereits. Angelegt ist das ganze mindestens für die Jahre 5 und 6, evtl. auch Jahr 7 wenn die zeitliche Planung nicht hinhaut. Updates wird es wöchentlich bis 2-wöchentlich geben, je nach dem wie schnell ich vorankomme, pessimistisch wie ich bin geh ich mal von 2 Wochen aus, keine Sorge die Chaps werden auch noch länger.

Was den 'Super – Harry' angeht wird es diesmal keine Rituale geben die die magische Kraft verzehnfachen, keine übermächtige Spartenmagie und auch sonst nichts übernatürliches. Es wird im Laufe der Zeit allerdings eine gewisse Organisiertheit eintreten die den reinblütigen Zauberern unbekannt ist. Das würde ich nicht gerade als übermächtig bezeichnen also kann ich diesen Punkt auch abhaken.

Pairing ist praktisch festgelegt, ich bekenne mich zu den wenigen verbliebenen H/G shippern, das heißt nicht das ich H/HG nicht mag, einige der besten Storys waren mit dem Pairing, aber in diesem Sinne halte ich es sehr mit Rowling. Ich hab auch schon versucht H/HG zu schreiben aber das ist nie übers Versuchstadium hinausgegangen.

Was das 'einschlafen' angeht, ich versuche es zu vermeiden aber das fünfte Jahr wird eher langweilig werden. Ich kann ihn ja nicht über Nacht mit dem Ausrüsten was er braucht um Voldemort zu besiegen, zumindest nicht wenn man es wie bei Rowling mit Schulzaubern schaffen kann.

So das wars ersteinmal von mir, viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3

ron0903

Der Krieg ist ein grausam Geschäft, Waisen sterben zu früh. Überall Elend, Blut und wer nicht in der Schlacht stirbt stirbt an den verbrannten Feldern.

Der Krieg ist ein grausam Geschäft.

Unbekannte Volksweißheit.

Kapitel 2 Ein neuer Morgen:

Der Flug verlief, fast schon zu ruhig. Voldemort musste glauben mit seinem Angriff Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Harry hatte erwartet das man ihm längst Verfolger hinterher geschickt hätte. Ihm sollte es recht sein, schließlich hatte er kaum etwas womit er sich verteidigen konnte und Magie würde mit Sicherheit Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht trog war er schon mindestens 2 Stunden in der Luft und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Sonne über den Horizont klettern würde.

Hedwig war in den letzten zehn Minuten immer tiefer gesunken und zum ersten mal seit sie Surrey verlassen hatten durchstießen sie die Wolkendecke.

Tatsächlich, durch das Mondlicht konnte man die Konturen eines großen Gebäudes erkennen das am Rande des Sichtfeldes aufgetaucht war. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte er die unverwechselbaren Konturen des Fuchsbaus erkennen.

Hedwig schien seine Freude zu teilen und beschleunigte noch weiter. Es würde nur noch eine Frage von Minuten sein bis sie hinter den Schutzzaubern in Sicherheit sein würden.

Plötzlich hörte er das was er schon fast vermisst hatte, das rauschen der Luft. Fliegende Besen, mindestens 3 vielleicht sogar mehr.

Er musste sie überrascht haben den die Todesser kamen mit einer geschlossenen Formation vom Boden auf ihn zugeschossen, allein vom Neigungswinkel konnte er sagen das es keine besonders guten Flieger waren, vermutlich auch nicht auf Nimbusbesen unterwegs. Offenbar hatte Voldemort beim Equipment gespart.

Harry fluchte lauthals und beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz auf volle Geschwindigkeit, noch hatte er die Chance sie abzuhängen. Die Todesser konnten ihn noch nicht erkannt gehabt haben, wahrscheinlich hatte Hedwig ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Hedwig, er konnte sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Es war vielleicht dumm aber er würde seine Eule retten selbst wenn das bedeutete das er sich auf einen Luftkampf mit Todessern einlassen musste.

Er wendete scharf und schoss den ersten Entwaffnungszauber gegen einen Schatten, zumindest vermutete das es der Schatten eines der Todesser war. Er wurde mit einem Aufschrei belohnt und der Schatten verschwand.

Es war anders als Quirrel, so vollkommen anders, es schien alles in Zeitlupe zu laufen, der Zauber hatte ihn voll in die Brust getroffen und warf ihn vom Besen.

Erst jetzt realisierte was er getan hatte, er hatte getötet und es fühlte sich nicht falsch an. Das waren Todesser, sie würden ihn ohne zu zögern töten, warum also sollte er sich nicht genauso verteidigen ?

Die anderen Schatten wendeten sich ihm zu und ließen von der Schneeeule ab die sie bis eben noch gejagt hatten.

Es waren 4, allesamt sahen sie aus als ob sie der Quidditch Mannschaft von Slytherin entsprungen wäre, Berge von Männern die deutlich mehr Muskeln als Hirn hatten und vermutlich noch nie einen wirklichen Luftkampf erlebt hatten.

Ohne zu zögern schossen sie Giftgrüne Lichtblitze durch die Luft.

'Sie wissen noch nicht wer ich bin sonst würden sie mich erst vor Voldemort zerren bevor sie mich töten.' Harry antwortete mit einem Reduktor der einen der Besen zu kleinholz verarbeitete. Diesmal starb der Mann stumm wofür ihm Harry insgeheim dankbar war.

'Das ist nur ein Quidditchspiel, nur ein gott verdammtes Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin.' Der Todesser vor ihm hatte tatsächlich entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Urquarth, einem der Jäger der Schlangen.

Ein weiterer Entwaffnungszauber schmiss den Todesser vom Besen. Blieben noch zwei.

Die beiden realisierten allmählich das sie sich mit dem falschen angelegt hatten, vielleicht erkannten sie auch das er den besseren Besen besaß. Trotzdem gaben sie nicht auf sondern begannen zusammen zu arbeiten um ihn vom Besen zu schubsen.

Allmählich gingen Harry die Ideen aus, im Nahkampf würde er mit diesen zwei Felsbrocken keine Minute überleben, zum Entkommen waren sie bereits zu nahe und für Flüche war keine Zeit mehr.

Da kam ihm die Idee, er legte all seine Kraft in einen Aufrufezauber und tatsächlich die Besen machten sich selbstständig und all die Kraft der beiden Felsbrocken konnte sie nicht davon abhalten ihnen zu entgleiten. Sie flogen direkt in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand und im Fallen erinnerten die beiden mehr denn je an Felsbrocken.

Inzwischen war der Fuchsbau gut erkennbar, ein paar Sekunden noch und er war in Sicherheit. Das Adrenalin ließ genauso schnell nach wie es gekommen war aber die Reue stellte sich trotzdem nicht ein. Er hatte getötet weil es nötig gewesen war und er würde es wieder tun wenn es darum ging seine Freunde zu beschützen. Voldemort hatte diesen Krieg gewollt und er würde ihn auch bekommen.

Er hatte es eigentlich gewusst seit Cedrig Diggory leblos zu Boden gesackt war, dieser Kampf würde nicht mit Entwaffnungs und Schwebezaubern gewonnen werden. Die Zeit in der Kitzelflüche und andere ungefährliche Flüche Duelle mit Klassenkameraden beherrschten waren vorbei.

Der heutige Abend hatte ihm das klargemacht, töte oder werde getötet, so waren nun einmal die Regeln im Krieg.

Es war etwas anderes als das was die Todesser taten, er tötete keine Unschuldigen, keine Wehrlosen, so einfach war das.

Ein leichtes Ruckeln ging durch den Feuerblitz als er die Grenze der Schutzzauber durchflog.

Glücklichere Erinnerungen verdrängten die dunklen Gedanken an die Tötung der Todesser. Der Fuchsbau war immer schon das zuhause gewesen das ihm der Ligusterweg nicht geben konnte. Die Weasleys hatten ihn aufgenommen wie einen eigenen Sohn und dafür würde er ihnen immer dankbar sein.

Wie er so dunkel vor ihm lag wirkte er ungewöhnlich unfreundlich aber das war zu dieser Zeit auch kein Wunder.

Er landete sanft vor der Eingangstür.

„ Das würde ich lassen." Kam eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sofort fuhr er herum bevor er realisierte wem die Stimme gehörte. Diese Entschlossenheit darin war genauso untypisch wie die ganze Stimme und so brauchte er einen Moment um sie zu erkennen

„ Und was soll ich sonst tun ? Warten bis die Hühner gefüttert werden ?"

„ Harry ?"  
„ Der selbe, auch schön wieder da zu sein Ginny."

„ Was machst du hier ? Dad meinte zwar er würde dich in ein paar Tagen herbringen wenn du dich nicht meldest aber..."  
„ Lange Geschichte und warum bist du hier draußen ?"

„ Konnte nicht schlafen, die frische Nachtluft wirkt da Wunder."  
„ Immer noch die Kammer ?"  
„ Es wird wieder schlimmer."

„ Da bist du nicht die einzige, also warum sollte ich nicht anklopfen ?"  
„ Ägyptische Flüche, eine von Bills Ideen. Leider nicht der mit dem wir Percy in eine Mumie verwandelt haben."  
Harry musste innerlich grinsen wenn er daran dachte was ihm Ron über die Flüche in den Pyramiden erzählt hatte.

„ Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du die Tür aufmachst."  
„ Oho der große Harry Potter, der Junge der einen Drachen schwindlig geflogen hat, hat Angst vor einer Tür ?"  
„ Nicht vor der Tür sondern vor dem was drauf gesprochen wurde. Wer in einem Haushalt mit Fred und George aufgewachsen ist sollte das eigentlich wissen."

„ Die haben aufgehört mir Streiche zu spielen als ich 8 war. Aber ja, mit den beiden sollte man vorsichtig sein." Unbekümmert öffnete sie die Tür und hielt sie offen.

„ Mum und Dad sind nicht da, es geht irgendwas vor seit dieser Sache auf dem Freidhof."  
„ Voldemort ?"  
„ Ziemlich sicher, denke mal die werden uns mal wieder nichts erzählen, nichts wichtiges jedenfalls." Sie seufzte resigniert.

In dieser Sekunde entflammte der Kamin von selbst und einer nach den anderem stiegen die vier ältesten Weasleys aus dem Feuer.  
„ KINDER, NOTFALL-FAMILIENTREFFEN IN 10 MINUTEN !" Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley aber irgendwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Selbst durch die Dunkelheit konnte Harry Tränen sehen.

„ Man kann sich auch irren, ich denke ich werd noch ne Runde fliegen."  
„ Brauchst du nicht, Mum hat dich quasi adoptiert und außerdem, es heißt ja nicht 'Weasley-Kinder'."  
Sie verschwand in Richtung Küche und erst jetzt fielen Harry die Veränderungen auf, es war eine ganz andere Ginny als noch im letzten Jahr, kein Stottern mehr, sie wurde nicht rot und sie versuchte nicht fluchtartig den Raum zu verlassen. Ihm gefiel diese neue Ginny eindeutig besser.

Einer nach dem anderen kamen die verschlafenen Weasleys die Treppe heruntergepoltert.

Ron ließ fast eine Stufe aus und die Zwillinge sahen aus als ob sie gleich im stehen einschlafen würden.

„ Was'n los Mum ?" Gähnte einer der Zwillinge so laut das Harry ihn noch in der Eingangstür gut verstehen konnte.  
„ Kinder, es gab heute Nacht zwei Angriffe... Harry wird vermisst."  
„ Ich denke nicht Mum..."  
„ Ginny das ist ernst !"  
„ Aber sie hat recht." Als er ins Licht trat sah er die geschockten Blicke von 7 der 8 Weasleys auf sich ruhen.

„ Das, oh Merlin." Und mit diesen Worten umarmte ihn Mrs. Weasley so herzhaft das er tatsächlich einige Rippen knacken hören konnte.

„ Wie ?"  
„ Meine Narbe, sie hat mir einen kleinen Vorsprung gegeben. Was ist passiert ?"  
„ Niedergebrannt, bis auf die Grundmauern. Deine Verwandten, alle tot."  
Harry nickte nur knapp, sie hatten es nicht verdient so zu sterben aber das er um sie trauern würde konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
„ Und der zweite Angriff ?" Kam es jetzt von einem der Zwillinge.  
„ Das Ministerium wurde angegriffen..."  
„ Merlin, heute war Percys Hochzeit, ich hab die Einladungen verbrannt aber..." Der Rest ging in einem erneuten Schluchzen von Mrs. Weasley unter.

Harry sah fragend in die Runde.  
„ Lange Geschichte und es ist jetzt wohl ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Dumbledore muss sofort benachrichtigt werden. Charlie übernimmst du das ?" Bill hatte ohne Zögern die Initiative übernommen, Mr. Weasley saß matt in einem der Sessel. Die jüngeren Weasleys sahen nicht viel besser aus.

5 Minuten sagte keiner etwas bis sich die Flammen im Kamin wieder grün verfärbten und ein sichtlich gealterter Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin stieg.

„ Was würde ich sehen wenn ich in den Spiegel Nehegeb sehen würde ?" Dumbledores Stimme klang gebrochen und kühl.

„ Ein paar Wollene Socken."  
„ In der Tat und seit diesem Tag erhalte ich jedes Weihnachten 3 paar Wollsocken worüber ich sehr dankbar bin. Verzeih diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme Harry aber ich musste sicher sein."  
„ Natürlich Sir, wäre Voldemort nicht so glücklich gewesen würde ich nicht hier stehen."  
Dumbledore nickte und einige Falten schienen sich zu glätten.

„ Das ist die beste Nachricht dieser Nacht, hast du gesehen ?"  
„ Ich musste alles mit ansehen Sir, von Anfang bis Ende."  
„ Würdest du ?"

„ Nein, nicht heute Nacht, wenn sie ihr Denkarium mitbringen können sie es selbst sehen."  
„ Natürlich, eine glänzende Idee, ich denke auch es gibt da einige Leute die dich gerne sehen würden."  
„ Kann das nicht bis morgen warten Albus ? Sieh ihn dir doch mal an, ist das Blut ?"  
„ Nicht mein eigenes Mrs..."  
„ Es heißt Molly und was meinst du mit nicht dein eigenes Blut ?"  
„ Es gab Probleme auf dem Flug hierher. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen aber sie wollten Hedwig töten."  
Dumbledore nickte verstehend.  
„ Wahrscheinlich um die Post abzufangen, was ist mit ihnen geschehen ?"  
„ Tod, sie hatten mich nicht erkannt und versuchten mich sofort zu töten als sie erkannten das sie angegriffen werden."  
„ War das wirklich nötig ?"  
„ Das war es Sir, sie haben mit tödlichen Flüchen um sich geschossen und selbst wenn sie mich gefangen genommen hätten wäre ich so oder so gestorben."

„ Wie ?"  
„ 2 Entwaffnungszauber, ein Reduktor und ein Aufrufezauber."  
Wie zum Beweis hielt er die beiden Besen in die Luft.

„ Bemerkenswert, ja ich denke wir sollten es für heute Nacht so belassen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und ich muss mich noch mit Amelia beraten, sie ist ja jetzt Ministerin."  
„ Ihr habt ihn gehört Kinder ab in die Betten, Bill, Charlie bleibt ihr heute Nacht hier ?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage.  
„ Sicher Mum."

„ Gut, ihr zieht erstmal in das Zimmer neben den Zwillingen. Harry wir stellen gleich wieder ein Bett ins Rons Zimmer.

„ Ich denke heute Nacht wird eh keiner mehr schlafen." Harry sah gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Fenster um den ersten Sonnenstrahl zu sehen der allmählich über den Horizont kroch und einen neuen Morgen ankündigte, in mehr als einem Fall.


	4. Nachbeben

Sorry das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat aber über Pfingsten kam ich leider net ins Internet.

Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, außer viel Spass mit dem 4ten Kapitel (inklusive Prolog)

ron0903

Egal wie düster es aussieht, egal wie viele gestorben sind. Am nächsten Morgen geht doch wieder die Sonne wieder auf.

Was geschehen ist ist geschehen.

Kapitel 3 Nachbeben:

Man einigte sich stillschweigend auf ein Frühstück, während Ginny die Eier aus dem Hühnerstall holte half Harry Molly unaufgefordert in der Küche. Es war das erste mal das sie nicht dagegen protestierte. Es war ein untrügliches Zeichen der Müdigkeit die alle im Haus befallen hatte.

Das Frühstück verlief in der gleichen Stille, keiner sprach ein einziges Wort bis der Tagesprophet kam.

Die Titelseite nahm ein riesiges Bild ein, es war ein Straßenbild das so wahrscheinlich in jeder Großstadt hätte aufgenommen werden können wenn da nicht ein gesamter Häuserblock fehlen würde. Über den Trümmern schwebte das dunkle Mal. Harry konnte sich durchaus vorstellen wie das auf die Muggel gewirkt haben musste. Der Artikel war erstaunlich kurz und vermittelte ausschließlich Fakten.

„ 400 Tote, Merlin er hat uns wirklich ins Herz getroffen." Arthur brauchte lange um seine Brille zu putzen nachdem er den Propheten zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„ Das hat er, wenn man bedenkt das er nur eine Woche Vorbereitungszeit hatte. Aber wenigstens war er nicht ganz erfolgreich. Das Ministerium existiert noch solange Bones und die Auroren noch leben." Stimmte Bill zu.

Keiner am Tisch wollte sich ausmalen was in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen auf sie zukommen würde.

Die Stille dauerte an bis etwa eine Stunde nach dem Frühstück der Kamin erneut entflammte und Dumbledore aus dem Kamin stieg, ihm folgten Remus, Sirius und zuletzt Mad Eye Moody.

Remus und Sirius lieferten sich einen Wettlauf zu Harry den Sirius mit einem knappen Vorsprung gewann. Remus achtete nicht weiter darauf und die drei stürzten fast übereinander. In beiden Gesichtern konnte er Tränen erkennen.

So verharrten die drei bis Dumbledore sich räusperte.  
„ Heute morgen gab es weitere Angriffe gegen Muggelgeborene und auch gegen einige Reinblutfamilien die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen. Wir haben in der letzten Woche bereits damit begonnen ein permanentes Hauptquartier einzurichten und es wird Zeit zu evakuieren."  
„ Evakuieren ?" Mollys Stimme krächzte immer noch etwas.  
„ Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich das der Fuchsbau heute noch angegriffen wird. Spätestens wenn Voldemort die Todesser findet wird er sich denken was vorgefallen ist. Ich werde ihn durch Snape mit der Information füttern lassen das Harry noch lebt. Dann wird er den Fuchsbau mit voller Stärke angreifen lassen, kein Schutzzauber wird ihn davon abhalten können. Deswegen evakuieren wir jetzt alle betroffenen Familien."  
„ Wie lange ?"  
„ Noch haben wir Zeit, einige Stunden mindestens. Ich werde zusätzliche Hände zur Verfügung stellen damit alles schnell über die Bühne geht."  
„ Ist das wirklich notwendig ?"  
„ 15 Auroren kamen knapp mit dem Leben davon, 10 weitere sind tot, 6 Ordensmitglieder wurden in ihren Betten überrascht." Knurrte Moody.

„ Außerdem sind so die Familien besser geschützt. Es ist zum Wohl der Kinder Molly." Fügte Dumbledore an.

Molly nickte widerwillig, sie hatte selbst schon daran gedacht die Kinder zu Tante Murriel oder ins Ausland zu schicken bis die Lage wieder sicher genug wäre.

„ Wo ist dieses Hauptquartier ?"  
„ Grimmauld Place, London. Der Stammsitz meiner Familie." Den letzten Satz grummelte Sirius eher.

„ Wir haben mindestens Platz für 60 Gäste, mehr wenn nicht alle dort Übernachten. Die Auroren wurden vorerst in Hogwarts einquartiert so das die Rechnung recht gut aufgeht."

„ Und es ist wirklich sicher ?"  
„ Heute Abend werden wir einen Fidelius-Zauber darüber sprechen, dadurch kann wirklich nur der Orden den Ort finden. Harry du hast noch nicht ausgepackt oder ?"  
„ Nein Sir."

„ Sehr gut, wir müssen noch diese letzte Vision besprechen. Wir müssen wissen wie das passieren konnte."  
Harry nickte und die Gruppe zerstreute sich. In rascher Folge kamen jetzt immer mehr Personen aus dem Flohnetzwerk. Teilweise halfen auch Hauselfen aus Hogwarts aus. Es war ein ständiges kommen und gehen so das sich Dumbledore schließlich entschied sich die Erinnerung im Garten anzuschauen. Am kleinen See fanden sie schließlich ein ruhiges Plätzchen.

„ Du musst nicht mitkommen wenn du willst. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie brutal solche Erinnerungen sein können."

Harry nickte und betrachtete den See. Er war so friedlich wie immer, wäre nicht das Bild im Propheten gewesen und wären da nicht die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht man hätte meinen können das es ein guter Sommer werden würde.

Es kam ein leichter Wind auf der angenehm die Haut kühlte und zum ersten Mal dachte er wirklich über den gestrigen Tag nach.

Er hatte getötet, zum zweiten mal in seinem Leben. Diesmal war es anders gewesen als in seinem ersten Jahr. Damals war es eher Instinkt gewesen, er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht was er tat. Diesmal hatte er diese Entschuldigung nicht, er hatte vorsätzlich getötet, hatte ganz genau gewusst was er tat. Es war Notwehr sicher aber war das eine Entschuldigung ? Rechtfertigte das den Tod von 5 Männern ? Aus der Sicht der Auroren traf das natürlich zu, sie hatten versucht ihn zu töten und er hatte zurückgeschlagen. Es hatte keine Möglichkeit gegeben in diesem Gefecht Leben zu schonen, nicht wenn sie hunderte Meter über dem Erdboden kämpften.

Wenn er diesen Krieg überleben wollte musste er früher oder später töten, Voldemort würde nicht einfach den Stab in den Staub werfen und auch sein innerster Zirkel war fanatisch genug um bis zum Ende zu kämpfen.

Nein es gab einen klaren Unterschied zwischen ihnen und dem Orden des Phönix. Der Orden führte keinen Angriffskrieg, er tötete keine Unschuldigen, er kämpfte weil er dazu gezwungen wurde, nicht weil er das wollte.

Die Todesser hingegen töteten aus dem reinen Vergnügen, sie mordeten um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Das war ein himmelweiter Unterschied.

Grimmig erhob er sich, es waren zu viele gestorben und es würden noch so viel mehr werden. An diesem Morgen schwor er sich diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, wenn der Tod die einzige Alternative war dann musste es wohl so sein. Das schuldete er seinen Freunden. Er würde lernen zu kämpfen, richtig zu kämpfen. Das schuldete er den toten wie den lebenden.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Dumbledore wieder aus dem Denkarium, er wirkte blass und etwas zittrig auf den Beinen.

„ Danke für diese Informationen, ich muss sofort mit der Ministerin sprechen."  
„ So wichtig ?"  
„ Noch wichtiger, es gab Insider in der höchsten Ebene. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären das es so eine eklatante Sicherheitslücke gab und auch die Flüche aus der Menge lassen sich nur so erklären."  
Harry nickte, auf diesen Gedanken war er ebenfalls gekommen. Er wusste das Malfoy ein enger Vertrauter Fudges war und es konnte durchaus noch mehr ehemalige Todesser in hohen Positionen geben.

Dumbledore eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück in den Fuchsbau. Harry ging gemächlicher zurück. Er würde den Ort vermissen, so viele gute Erinnerungen. Er hoffte das sie nach dem Krieg hier wieder vollständig einziehen würden. Notfalls würde er dafür kämpfen.

Als er den Fuchsbau erreichte sah er die vier jüngeren Weasleys vor der Tür sitzen.

„ Mum hat sogar die Stühle mitgenommen. Ist echt ein Wunder wie einfach der Umzug mit Magie ist." Antwortete einer der Zwillinge auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte unterbrach ein nur allzu bekanntes Tappen am Fenster die Unterhaltung.

Die Eule verlor keine Zeit sondern warf den Brief vor Harry ab und verschwand mit einer scharfen Wende wieder auf dem gleichen Weg.

Einer der Zwillinge pfiff durch die Zähne als er den Brief betrachtete.

„ Geprägtes Pergament, das benutzen nur die alten Reinblutfamilien und Gringotts."  
„ Nach dem Wappen zu schließen würde ich aufs zweite tippen, warum haben sie es nicht mit der normalen Post geschickt ?" Das war jetzt der andere Zwilling, warum waren die beiden nur so schwer auseinanderzuhalten ?  
Wenig kunstvoll schlitzte Harry den Brief auf, heraus fiel eine kurze Nachricht und ein Abzeichen mit dem Logo der Gringottsbank.

„ Mr. Potter, da sie sich wiederholt geweigert haben an einem unserer Termine teilzunehmen müssen wir annehmen das ihre Briefe abgefangen werden. Nehmen sie bitte zur Kenntnis das die Anhörung des Willens ihrer Eltern für Heute 13 Uhr angesetzt wurde. Sollten sie nicht erscheinen wird das Ministerium das gesamte Erbe beanspruchen. Es ist in ihrem eigenen Interesse das es nicht so weit kommt. Dieses Abzeichen ist ein Portschlüssel das sie um 12:50 in mein Büro transportieren wird.

Alles weitere besprechen wir sobald sie angekommen sind.

Hochachtungsvoll

Fladas Erd Ragnold

Direktor und Vorstandchef

Gringottsbank England."

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr nur um zu sehen das sie seit der zweiten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier nicht mehr funktionierte.  
„ Wie spät ist es ?"  
„ 12:45 was ?"  
„ Wenn jemand fragt, ihr habt mich nicht gesehen."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an.  
„ Kommt schon, ihr schuldet mir was, schließlich hab ich euch das Kapital für euren Laden geliefert."  
„ Wir verraten dich nicht keine Sorge, das sind wir dem Sohn des großen Krone schuldig."  
„ Ehre dem größten Tunichtgut der je durch Hogwarts gewandert ist." Fügte der andere Zwilling hinzu.  
„ Danke Jungs, ich schulde euch trotzdem was dafür."  
Er steckte sich das Abzeichen an und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Innerlich stellte er sich zwei Fragen, warum erreichten ihn die Briefe von Gringotts nicht und warum wurde das Testament seiner Eltern erst jetzt geöffnet ?

Kaum das er die Tür des Bades hinter sich geschlossen hatte glühte das Abzeichen Blau und Harry verkrampfte beim bekannten Gefühl des Portschlüssels.

tbc


End file.
